Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6r + 4}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{8r}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ (6r + 4) \times 3 } { 5 \times 8r}$ $k = \dfrac{18r + 12}{40r}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{9r + 6}{20r}$